Pétalos
by cherryway
Summary: Iban por una gran plaza de Amestris, llena de arboles con flores de cereza, los petalos rosados corrian junto con el viento a la par que ellos caminaban, la brisa se sentía perfecta.


Estaban Roy y su pequeña hija Sam de 5 años caminando hacia el primer dia de colegio de la susodicha.  
Iban por una gran plaza de Amestris, llena de arboles con flores de cereza, los petalos rosados corrian junto con el viento a la par que ellos caminaban, la brisa se sentía perfecta. Roy la respiraba y sentía a su Riza.  
Siguieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la pequeña rompió el hielo.  
-¿Papi, porque tengo que ir al colegio? Yo quiero quedarme en casa con Hayate y ver My Little Pony.-  
Roy la miro, tan pequeña y delicada, ojos grandes color caoba, peinada con pequeñas coletas rubias rizadas, con su perfecto uniforme planchado sin ninguna falla, como le gusta a Riza.  
-Sami, tienes que ir al colegio para ser una gran mujer, para que puedas ser lo que tu quieras y ayudes al mundo, como la tia Winry o la tia May.-  
Ella se quedo pensativa, se puso un poco nerviosa y comenzó a dar saltitos jugando con sus pequeños pies. En un momento se tropezó y comenzó a reir, mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de su papá.  
De pronto ella lo miro, y tiro de su manga.  
-¿Papi tu quieres que yo sea como mami?.-  
Roy le sonrio con cariño y amor, le brillaban sus ojos de ilusión.  
-Si cariño, yo quiero que seas como mami, quiero que seas una gran líder del mundo, que lo cambies; que ayudes a todos los que estén perdidos y les des una razón para vivir, como ella hizo conmigo y mucha gente; quiero que seas tan valiente que nada pueda contigo (Ni siquiera el tio Edward cuando se enoja), que sepas distinguir lo bueno de lo malo y que seas siempre leal a tu gente.-  
Roy casi que lloraba, se había emocionado hablándole a su hija que no pensó que quizás las palabras que uso no las entendería, pero ella era inteligente, podía comprenderlo.  
Sam se quedo observándolo fijamente, los petalos seguían volando alrededor de ellos junto con una que otra hoja furtiva, el viento revoloteaba los cabellos de los dos.  
-¿Pero papá, eso que me dijiste es… es como… que estas describiendo a mi mami o no?.- La mirada de la pequeña tan profunda como la de Riza lo ponía nervioso.  
-Si Sami, creo que estoy describiendo a mami.-  
Siguieron caminando, pasaron cerca de un carrito de helados y Sam quizo uno de frutilla, Roy acepto también comprarse uno de menta.  
Casi cuando llegaban al colegio conversando cosas triviales y terminando su helado, Sam solto la pregunta:  
-Papá, ¿Qué hizo mami en el dia prometido?.-  
Roy se sorprendio por la pregunta, pero no dudo en responderla; un pétalo se quedo atrapado en el pelo de su hijita, el con cariño se lo quito.  
-Sam, el dia prometido fue hace varios años, pero nadie lo olvidara, nadie podría no recordar la valentía de todos los que participamos en ella, sobre todo tu mamá; Ella me ayudo a no perder la cabeza mientras estaba iracundo de ira y odio, ella hizo que mantuviera los pies en la tierra. Fue herida mientras luchábamos pero la tia May le salvo la vida. Cuando quede ciego durante la batalla ella fue quien me guio y ayudo a pelear bien. Cariño ella fue la mejor de todos ese dia.-  
Sam sonrio de oreja a oreja.  
-Entonces papi, yo quiero ser como ella!.- comenzo a reir y lo abrazo, Roy no aguanto y le devolvió el abrazo y lloro en su pequeño hombro.  
Cuando llegaron al colegio se despidieron y ella entro contenta y corriendo, pero de pronto se devolvió hacia donde estaba el y saco un papel de su mochila.  
-Papi entregale esto a mi mami ¿si?.-  
y le paso el papel y se fue de nuevo al colegio.  
El fuhrer de Amestris abrió el papel y era un dibujo de ellos tres juntos en el campo junto a Hayate. Lo guardo con cariño en el bolsillo junto a su corazón. Los petalos rosados lo seguían a todas partes, era como si Riza lo siguiera. Siempre le recordarían a ella.  
Un auto paro junto a el y se subio.  
-¿Lo llevo a la reunión con Creta, jefecito?- dijo Havoc con un cigarrillo en la boca.  
-Llevame al cementerio, porfavor; necesito entregarle algo a Riza.-  
Y sin mas partieron hacia el lugar, el país quedaba de lado si se trataba de su Riza; todos lo sabían. 


End file.
